Kradljivci
U lijepoj gorama okruženoj varoši A..., živio je jedan bogat čovjek po imenu Luka. Njemu je Bog dao svega, mogao je živjeti sasvim bezbrižno. Ali, i pokraj tolikog bogatstva, bješe ipak nezadovoljan, jer ne imađaše od srca poroda. U istom mjestu nalazaše se i jedan siromašan ali vrlinama obdaren mladić, Milan. On je svršio tri razreda osnovne škole; znao je prilično čitati, pisati i računati. Budući ne imađaše od srca poroda, a upoznav u njemu pošteno srce, dobru dušu, blagu narav i poslušnost, Luka zavoli Milana, te ga posini, i očinski blagoslov na nj izlije. Preda mu svu radnju i imućstvo u njegove ruke, da svijem upravlja. Milan je svoju zadaću vazda tačno vršio, i starao se, kako će bolje ugoditi svome poočimu Luci. Nedaleko od iste varoši A... stanovahu u selu B..., Đuro i Marko, koje je cijelo selo mrzilo zbog nevaljalog ponašanja i nepoštenja. Malo se ko s njima sastajao i niko nije želio, da s njima posla ima; svak ih je živ prezirao i svak izbjegavao njihovo društvo. "Boga mi lijep ...A!šta veliš Marko!? Koliko samo Luka ima u kasi dukata i ostalijeh para!... Samo kad bi nas sreća poslužila, te bi to mogli učiniti!" "Ti lijepo legni u sanduk", produži Đuro, - "zaključaj se, a ja ću te metnuti na kola. Kad dođemo u varoš A..., ja ću naći jednog te ću ga zametnuti sa sandukom i s njim otići u magazu Lukovu. Kad dođem u magazu njegovu, zamoliću ga, da mi sanduk prenoći kod njega, a ti samo pazi da te ne bi u sanduku primjetili; pa kad bude noć, već znaššta ćeš raditi". Ovaj se razgovor čuo iz Đurove kuće. Što namisliše, to i učiniše. Kad je svanulo i sunce ogrijalo zemlju, letila su jedna kola iz sela B..., na kojima, osim kočijaša, bijaše bogato odjeven Đuro i jedan sanduk. Kola juriše brzo; dizaše se za njima prašina i za nekoliko stignu u varoš A... Bilo je već sunce spustilo se k zapadu, kad stiže Đuro sa jednijem sandukom - koga nosaše - u poštenoga Luke. - Dobro veče, gazda Luka. - Dobra ti sreća. Bi odgovor Lučin. Došao sam, gazda Luka, da vas za jednu stvar molim a to je: sutra polazim rano sa željeznicom u N..., pa budući je vaša blizu željezničke, da mi dozvolite, da ovaj sanduk u vašoj prenoći, jer su u njemu skupocjene stvari, te ga ne smijem nikom drugom povjeriti, osim vama. Dobri starac, ne sumnjajući ni o čem rđavome, da mu se od toga dogoditi može, dozvoli mu, da sanduk kod njega prenoći. Dozove Milana - koji pisaše - i naredi mu da sanduk na zgodno mjesto stavi. Milan ustane i izvrši tu poočevu zapovijest, kao i svaku drugu. Kad se spuštalo veče i kad zađe sunce, Luka i Milan, zatvore i odu kući, ne znajući da su lupeža zatvorili. Kad je nastalo gluho doba - ponoć, Marko polahko otvori sanduk i izađe iz njega. Drhćući rukom zažeže svijeću i pođe na rđavi posao, koji će skupo platiti, kao što ćemo docnije vidjeti. Približi se kasi - koja je dobro u zid utvrđena bila - i nakon dužega vremena, pomoću nekakve sprave, otvori je. Pograbi dukate i ostavi pare dobroga Luke; opet zatvori kasu, kao da nije ni otvarana. Malo počine a zatim ode opet u sanduk; dobro se zabravi i ušuti, kao da nije ništa ni bilo. Ali teško njemu, ostavio je trag svog rđavog djela: grabeći iz kase dukate, nekoliko ih se prospe, da on ni čuo nije. Može biti sami Bog tako je šćeo, da oni osvjedoče Markovo rđavo djelo. Svanu, svjetina poče hodati. Milan već došao u magazu. Premećući nekakva pisma slučajno okrene se baš uprav kasi i začudi se kad smotri pred njom prosute dukate. Pitaše sebe: "Odakle su tu!?" i prozbori: " -Ovo mene moj poočim kuša, da li ću ja ove dukate sakriti, te ih s toga ovđe prosuo... daklen, on nema u mene uvjerenja..."? Tu uzdahne i obliše mu suze zažareno lice. Eto ti Luke. -"Dobro jutro, sine!... Šta si neveseo."? Milan šuti, ne odgovara, neće ga u ruku da poljubi. - Ama šta ti je, dragi sine; što si se na mene razljutio? Pripita ga opet starac. - "Kad ti o meni sumnjaš i nemaš uvjerenja, onda ja nećuviše biti tvoj sin... Ti si sinoć ispred kase prosuo dukate, da vidiš hoću li ih ja sakriti jutros", reče kroz plač Milan. - "Ja nijesam tako mi Boga, vjeruj mi, sine; ja te nejmam šta kušati, ja sam u te uvjeren kao u moje srce i sve sam ti predao... Otvori kasu, da vidimo šta bi moglo biti u stvari i da nije ko pokrao novce, te može biti, da su se dukati prosuli, kad ih je iz kase vadio". To reče pošteni starac Luka. Milan brzo ustane, otvori kasu i užasne se, kad spazi da su svi novci pokrađeni. Ali, Bog pravedne čuva. Najedanput Milan upita, kao da mu sami Bog napomenu: "Je li tu onaj sanduk, što ga je sinoć onaj putnik donio, i zamolio nas, da mu prenoći u našoj do jutros"? "Gledajmo!" "Ovđe je; a što će ti sanduk"? upita ga Luka. "U njemu će izvjesno biti lupež", - odgovori Milan. - "Evo traga kuda je iš'o sa svijećom, pod je pokapan... Zovi policiju brzo". Luka odma spremi, da dođe policija, a on i Milan metnu na sanduk nekolike teške stvari, da se ne bi lupež izvukao i na silu pobjegao. Iz sanduka se već čuo glas Markov: "Nijesam ja kriv ništa,... mene je Đuro na ovo naveo... Molim vas pustite me, evo vam svijeh novaca". "Nećemo te, lupežu, puštati, nek' te sud kazni za tvoje nevaljalo djelo", odvrati mu Milan. Eto vam i Đure, pokretača tog rđavog djela, vodi jednog "Dobro jutro, gazda Luka, jesi li dobro spavao?" "Šta me pitaš lupežu jedan; jesi li se mislio obogatiti sa mojijem novcima, koje sam sa trudom stekao?" I govoreći to već je na nj skočio i pomoću Milana bi svezan Đuro. On se sa svom snagom odupirao da pobjegne, jer vidje, da su u raboti u kraj stali; ali mu sve uzalud bi. "Nećeš, nećeš pobjeći od nevaljalog djela, čovječe; mogao sam ja zbog tebe stradati, ali me Bog sačuvao" - reče mu Milan. Stiže policajni upravitelj-komesar sa nekoliko oružanika. Nazove Boga i upita: "Đe su lupeži?" - "Eto jednog svezana, a drugog evo u sanduku", odvrati Milan. Oružnici odmah sanduk otvore i, zaista, Marko u sanduku sa dukatima. Brzo ga svežu sa Đurom zajedno i odvedu ih sudu. Luka i Milan kažu sve sudu kako je stvar tekla. Sud im povrati novce od lupeža, a lupeže Đuru i Marka preda mračnoj da kaju grije svoje. Milan se radovaše u svojoj duši, što onaj koji čini zlo djelo mora stradati, a onaj koji dobro misli i radi neće nikada zlo proći. Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza